This invention relates to a pipe component and to a method for manufacturing a pipe component.
In many fields of technology, such as in the automotive industry, it is frequently required to connect two or more pipes arranged inside each other, between which an air gap is formed, with each other. Together, the pipes should still have a certain flexibility, but they should also be connected so as to be non-rotatable against each other.
It is known to connect the two pipes with each other by welding spots or seams. This regularly requires a special construction of the pipes in the vicinity of the welding seam.